Like the Rain
by Sora4
Summary: This is a Taiora songfic. My first of either. It's from Tai's point of view. I'm bad a summaries, apoligies! I hope you like it! (The fic not the summary)


Author's Note: This is my first Taiora AND my first songfic. It's written from Tai's point of view. Please, no flames! Usually I wouldn't mind, but I really like this one, and if I get flames I'll feel really bad. Now, you don't want that do you?! Just kidding! (The lines from the songs are in stars [*] )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the song I used, Like the Rain. I'm not sure who owns it, but I believe Clint Black and Hayden Nicholas wrote it. And I know Clint Black sings it. Now...on with the fic!  
  
Like the Rain  
  
*I never liked the rain till I walked through it with you*  
  
"Come on, Tai!" Sora hollered over a loud clap of thunder, as she pulled my arm. We were window shopping in downtown Odaiba, and out of nowhere it started pouring! No forewarning drizzle; just huge, cold raindrops falling from the sky.  
  
*Every thundercloud that came along was one more I might not get through*  
  
Everybody else had taken refuge from the rain in nearby shops. I had one foot in a small American restaurant, and Sora started telling me she wanted to walk in the rain.  
"Are you crazy!" I joked. "We're gonna get...get struck by lightning or something!" I spat out.  
  
*On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too*  
  
I refused any number of times, but I should have known that eventually I would give into her childish pleading and pouting.  
  
*But I never liked the rain till I walked through with you*  
  
She pulled me out into the open walkway, the whole time repeating, "We'll be fine! Why are you so worried?!"  
Sora broke away from me and for a few quiet moments, with the exception of thunder, I watched her dance in circles. She opened her arms wide, palms up, looking up into the clouds then she closed her eyes. I couldn't resist anymore. I walked over to Sora and stopped in front of her. I softly put my arms around her waist, and she lifted her head to look at me. Her hair was stuck to the sides of her face from being soaked with rain.  
I softly smiled down to Sora, and she smiled back. For hours, it seemed, we danced in the rain to music only we could hear. With all the eyes of the men and women in shops on us. Once I looked over into a window and saw an elderly couple looking at us but not watching. Like they were remembering their own courtship.  
  
*I hear if falling in the night and filling up my mind*  
  
As I lie here, motionless, in the dark listening to rain falling on the roof, all I can think of is her.  
"Sora..." I whisper. And memories of her and me flood my mind. Memories from the first day I met her to just the other day, dancing in the rain.  
  
*All the heaven's rivers come to light and I see it all unwind*  
  
I've always know I lover her. I've known I could never love another since the first time I looked into her crimson eyes. But now, ever since the day in the rain, my love has felt even stronger for her.  
  
*I hear it talking through the trees and on the windowpane*  
  
I lay her and all I can think of is...Sora. I ask myself questions that shouldn't be asked.  
"Has her love for me grown?"  
"Does she lie awake thinking of me when she can't sleep?"  
"Am I the last face she sees before she closes her eyes?"  
  
*And when I her it I just cant believe I never liked the rain*  
  
I shake these thoughts from my head. I know the answers; she's told me before. She tells me, everyday since the first time she laid her crimson eyes on me, her love has grown.  
I close my eyes and try to sleep. The last vision is my mind is Sora.  
  
*Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you*  
*Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now*  
*Just like the rain*  
  
*When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me*  
  
I couldn't sleep all last night. The pouring rain flooded my mind with thoughts and images of Sora.  
  
*It's bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see*  
  
I don't know any words to express my undying love for her. She needs to know the love I hold in my heart. I cant take for granted that Sora knows I lover her. I need to tell her, it's undeniable.  
  
*That it's always good and when the flood it gone we still remain*  
  
I've been sitting her at the kitchen table all morning. Trying to think of ways to prove my love.  
Throughout my whole life, I have never fretted over something as much as I have this. I have always felt that other people know how I feel towards them. This, though, seems much more serious that others.  
  
*Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling like the rain*  
  
Then a thought occurs to me. Finally, I know a way to prove my love. And I wonder why it has taken me so long to think of this. It's incredibly obvious and it's taken me years to find out?!  
I rushed to the phone and without hesitating a moment I call Sora.  
"Hello?"  
"Sora? It's Tai. Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!"  
"No!" Her voice seemed to go from extremely tired to ecstatic. "I'm glad you called! Is something wrong? You sound anxious."  
"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you were busy today."  
"Nope. As far as I know I'm not doing anything."  
"Great! Do you think you can meet me under that huge oak tree in the park? I have something to ask you."  
"Uh, sure. But I still have to get ready. I can be here in about forty-five minutes though. Okay?!"  
"That's fine. See you later!"  
"Love you, bye!"  
I hung up the phone and set it down on the hall table. I closed my eyes and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. It sounded like the heartbeat of a racehorse that had won in record time.  
I took in one deep breath and turned towards my bedroom to get ready to meet Sora in the park.  
  
*Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you*  
*Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now*  
*Just like the rain I have fallen for you*  
*I'm falling for you now just like the rain*  
  
*And when the night falls on our bettersdays*  
  
"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, panting. "I had to pick something up," I explained as I slipped my hand in the think pocket of my jacket to make sure the small gift was still in my possesion.   
"That's okay," Sora gigled.  
She was sitting in the grass as the base of the tree leaning her back against the trunk, and her knees pulled close to her chest. She slid over and patted the grass next to her motioning me to sit down.  
  
*And we're looking to the sky*  
  
I sat slowly, and leaned my head back against the rough bark of the tree.  
"You said you wanted to ask me something," Sora inquired.  
I closed my eyes and thought, Great! I have the crest of courage and I cant even ask her now!  
"Yes, I do," I replied. I shifted my weight so that I was directly in front of her, and I dug my hand into my pocket, exposing a small, red, velvet jewelry box.  
  
*For the winds to take us high above the plains*  
  
Sora's eyes grew large and teary as I began to talk.  
"Sora, we've been best friends for as long as we've known each other. And since the first day I looked into your eyes, I knew I could never love another."  
Tears started to run down her cheeks, and her lips spread into a wide smile.  
  
*I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye*  
  
"You and I have been through everything together. You were there with me when Kari was born. Your mother considers me a son. We have shared the happiest of together, and I know they wouldn't have been the same to me with out you there."  
I opened the small box that I had been holding, and showed the contents to Sora.  
It was a small diamond carved in the shape of a heart on a thin golden band.  
She reached a shaky hand out to the ring, and lightly brused over it with her fingertips as to make sure it wasn't an illusion.  
As her finger skimmed over the small gem, she let a giggle escape, and I couldn't resist a smile.  
  
*of the storms that will be calling*  
  
"I can't promise you that we won't argue. That's inevitable. But our love is so strong, we will be able to avoid most arguments."  
Now, I started crying. Tears flooded my eyes and ran like rivers down my face.  
I gently pulled the small ring from its box and took Sora's left hand.  
  
*Forever we'll be falling*  
  
As a gentle rain began falling from the heavens I asked, "Sora, will you marry me?"  
She nodded and I slid the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around my neck and began crying into my shoulder. I massaged her back with my hands as she cried tears of joy into my soulder.  
"Taichi, I love you!" She whispered.  
"I love you, too," I said over a loud clap of thunder.  
  
*Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you*  
*Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just*  
*Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you*  
*Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just*  
*Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you*  
*Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just*  
*Like the rain*  
*Like the rain*  
*Like the rain*  
*Like the rain*  
*Like the rain*  
*Like the rain*  
  
  
Author's Note: That came out better than I thought! *smiles happily* I hope you liked it! Please R/R Email me and let me know what you think @ GirlyGirl0904@aol.com Thanks!   



End file.
